longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
These characters have very limited appearances, or are no appearances beyond being metioned by others, but still participate in some of the events in the story. Potential marriage candidates are marked with a ◆. Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Novans Duke Severin of Kigal Charmion's husband and Linley's father, the latter being a possible suitor for Elodie. If Elodie faces a vote of no-confidence, Severin will vote in her favor, banking on the opportunity that she might marry one of his sons; if Elodie is already engaged to Talarist and didn't dance with Linley, then he will vote against her. Despite his children's ages (the two eldest being legal adults already), he hasn't named an heir, apparently waiting to determine who's the most promising of them. He could also be waiting if Elodie shows any interest in one of his sons. He and his wife have a large family compared to most nobles. Considering the nature of political marriages, this could mean that they have a rather loving relationship or have made arrangements about it... His portait is the same as Laurent's, with changes in hair color, expression and clothes. Duchess-Consort Charmion of Kigal Daughter of Arisse and Nalin, younger sister of Kevan and Corisande, wife of Severin and mother of Linley. She will be one of the instigators of the civil war if Elodie angers Arisse enough, but otherwise gets little mention. She and her husband have a large family compared to most nobles. Either she has taken after her mother's ideology of a large family being noblesse oblige, she has a very loving relationship with Severin, or both. Bram of Kigal Age: 17 First son of Severin and Charmion. Nothing else is said about him. Linley of Kigal ◆ Age: 16 Second son of Severin and Charmion. He's a marriage candidate but only mentioned at the Grand Ball (dance with "someone about your age") and during one marriage epilogue. He was Elodie's classmate at the boarding school. Elodie describes him as a kind, studious and polite boy. If married to, he's said to be extremely protective of Elodie (to her sometimes frustration, sometimes delight), and together they bear four children. His dancing scene and epilogue seem to hint that he's had a crush on Elodie well before the events of the game. If Elodie's Cruelty is too high, Linley won't marry her. Bryce of Kigal Age: 15 Third son of Severin and Charmion. Nothing else is said about him. Remus of Kigal Age: 11 Fourth son of Severin and Charmion. Nothing else is said about him. Astrid of Kigal Age: 10 Fifth daughter of Severin and Charmion. Nothing else is said about her. Hale of Kigal Age: 8 Sixth son of Severin and Charmion. Nothing else is said about him. Peri of Kigal Age: 6 Seventh daugher of Severin and Charmion. Nothing else is said about her. Lord Kiran of Lillah ◆ Age: 19 Son of Arisse and Jael. He was chosen over Kevan as Lillah's heir. Elodie describes him as physically attractive, but no other characteristics are given. He's mentioned only during the succession crisis of Elath (if Adair dies), one event and two epilogues as a marriage candidate (the last two only if Arisse dies). * If Arisse was executed at the end of the civil war, Kiran will politely reject Elodie, emphasizing that he doesn't resent her for his mother's death. * If Arisse was killed by assassins, Kiran will gladly marry Elodie... But some time later, he will discover documents connecting Elodie to his mother's "natural" death. The last paragraph of this epilogue describes how Kiran began preparations for a rebellion. Thaddeus of Lillah ◆ Age: 18 Son of Arisse and Jael. As a child he witnessed Jael "seducing" Kevan, which deeply traumatized him, and Jael's "accidental" death may have worsened the effect. As a result, he's a violent troublemaker, but his mother believes he can get better over time (and with the right marriage). Elodie can be forced into marrying him if faced with a civil war: Either she surrenders regency to Arisse and marries Thaddeus (causing a game over, Thaddeus's marriage epilogue is not shown), or she negotiates a compromise, elevating Arisse to Royal Advisor and becoming engaged to Thaddeus. His insecurities are easily displayed in his epilogues: * If Elodie pacified Togami, Thaddeus will suspect they have an affair, but he won't act on his suspicions beyond ocasionally brooding. * If Elodie rejects Banion, he'll spreads rumors of Elodie having affairs, and if she can't disprove them, Thaddeus will quickly divorce her. However, Arisse can reveal Banion as the origin of said rumors, in which case he becomes the laughingstock of nobility and Elodie and Thaddeus stay together. * If Elodie accepted Banion's proposal of an affair, Thaddeus will fiercely deny any evidence of Elodie's infidelity to himself and everyone else, even when their child is born "suspiciously fair-haired". Adele of Lillah Age: 16 Daughter of Arisse and Jael, and youngest daughter of the former. She's described as a fierce sportswoman. She is said to be quite fond of Adair, and if Elodie talks to Fabian during Week 17 he will suggest that Adair be kept around Adele; this unlocks her as a potential caretaker during week 22. Noll of Mead Age: 8 Son of Corisande and Ignatius, younger brother of Briony. Besides some mentions, he doesn't have any actual role in the game. If Ignatius is elevated to Duke of Ursul, Noll becomes his successor, though both Noll and Briony refuse to move in to Ursul with their father. Earl Erwin of Ishtar Adair's grandfather, Cayleigh's father and Fabian's father-in-law. He will be mentioned during the Grand Ball (if Elodie dances with "someone already married") and during the regency crisis of week 22. If chosen as Adair's regent, he fails at keeping his grandson safe from assassins, and can later be accused of his death. He was on bad terms with Fabian over the death of Cayleigh, both sides blaming each other. Unnamed Countess-Consort of Ishtar Erwin's second wife and Connor's mother. Given her son's age, she's probably several years younger than her husband. Lord Connor of Ishtar Age: 15 Erwin's son and heir of Ishtar. If Adair dies and Erwin is imprisoned or executed, he's elevated to Earl of Ishtar. Anciet of Dis ◆ Age: 8 Son of Bennett and Lieke, and younger half-brother of Gwenelle. He's a marriage candidate for a low-Cruelty Elodie during Week 39. His marriage epilogue mentions how Elodie and Gwenelle used to joke on the possibility of the former marrying little Anciet, until he grew older and became infatuated with Elodie, taking the marriage promises more seriously; he and Elodie have a hard time explaining to Gwenelle how their wedding is not another joke. If Brin is stripped of her title or executed, and Banion is executed or killed in a duel, Anciet will become the heir of Maree. Zahra of Merva Age: 7 Daughter of Laurent and Lucille, and Charlotte's younger sister. Besides some mentions, she doesn't have any actual role in the game. Some epilogues describe her permanently moving into the castle, or in worst cases, being orphaned, banished or executed if her mother's plots are discovered. Emry of Merva Age: 9 Son of Laurent and Lucille, and Charlotte's younger brother. Besides some mentions, he doesn't have any actual role in the game. Some epilogues describe him permanently moving into the castle, or in worst cases, being orphaned, banished or executed if his mother's plots are discovered. 'Earl Chaine of Mima ◆''''' Age: 24~25 A minor noble mentioned only during the Grand Ball of Week 17 (dance with "someone older than you"). The game describes him as "ten years older" than Elodie. Elodie finds him attractive, but nothing more is known about him. If a cruel Elodie wants to marry Edvard and finds out that he relocated, she will marry the Earl of Mima instead. She will have two sons with him and forbid them from eating blueberry cookies. Unnamed "Earl of Pastry" ◆ Nicknamed the "Earl of Pastry" by fans of the game. He's a marriage outcome for a low-Cruelty Elodie if she chooses "Marry no one" during Week 39. He's described as green-eyed, kind, romantic, with a passion and talent for making pastries, and a tendency to spoil his wife and children. He's a low-ranking noble, but his' and Elodie's relationship is described as one fueled by affection. Joslyn's apparent son A young tanner from Caloris, he's only mentioned in the epilogues where Joslyn is either dead or handicapped. He claims to have been born out of a liason between Joslyn and a serving maid (recently deceased), before the former's marriage to Fidelia. If Joslyn is dead, then nobody is able to confirm his claims, so Elodie choses not to recognize him; if Joslyn is alive however, he recognizes and adopts the young man as heir of Caloris, though Elodie keeps doubting his parentage given her father's compromised state of mind. Banion's natural son A little boy, he was born out of wedlock but legally recognized by his father. He's mentioned in two epilogues: If Elodie arranges to marry Banion to get closer to Brin, then the latter adopts the boy as heir of Hellas; if Elodie marries Banion while holding authority over him, then Banion will get some small payback during the wedding by revealing that the adorable flower boy is his son. While not directly metioned, it's likely that he will get adopted as heir of Hellas if Elodie marries Brin, given the duchess' reluctance at producing heirs. Foreigners Queen Junko Age: ??? (possibly in her 30's or 40's) Queen of Shanjia and Togami's wife. She is descended from a general who, two centuries ago, emerged victorious from an unificating war in Shanjia and claimed the crown for himself. Years ago she took Togami, then a lowly court musician, as a consort and gave him equal claim to the crown, along with their children. She's currently pursuing an expansionist campaign led by her husband, who for his part has other motivations. Her actions suggest she is an authoritarian leader who holds her court on a very short leash, even if the true power over the nation is on Togami's hands. She is very devoted to her family, and will demonstrate it in one of the epilogues: If Elodie duels and kills Togami, she swears revenge against Elodie and even delivers her the head of one of the shanjian ministers who tried to negotiate with Nova after Togami's death. Her name is a reference to the character Junko Enoshima from the visual novel ''Dangan Ronpa. Signuel of Sedna ◆ Age: unknown (younger than Talarist) Talarist's younger brother. He gets a mention during one of the epilogues: if Elodie tried to marry a scorned Talarist, he will reject her, try to humilliate her in front of the talassian court and even use the squid poem of Week 26 if he gets his hands on it. Elodie gets the last laugh though, moving on to marry Signuel and elevating his position over Talarist. Unnamed Foreign Duke ◆ He's the "default" marriage option for Elodie if she chooses "Marry no one" during Week 39 and no other outcomes take precedence. His relationship to Elodie is described as one purely political, made to strengthen foreign relations, but both are accepting of their roles and have two children together. Posthumous Queen Fidelia Age: ??? (possibly near Joslyn's age, considering Elodie's age of 14 and Joslyn's age of 33 she must have been 19 years when giving birth to Elodie unless she was older then Joslyn) Elodie's mother and late queen of Nova. Her death kickstarts the story. See her page for more information. Queen Ladesh Fidelia's mother and Elodie's grandmother. Thirty two years ago she assisted Ixion in their war against Terrax. Elodie may use this information to ask for the former's aid during an emergency. King Latimer The most famous King of ancient Nova. The current crown family are his direct descendants. He was the one who began the policy of "gathering light" that kickstarted the golden age of Nova and the predominance of Lumen outside of Borealis. The meaning of the "gathering light" policy has been lost from history. He once received an omen in the shape of a crown in a spider's web, which he interpreted as a future of greatness. He is named after Hugh Latimer, a Protestant martyr who was burned for heresy and whose last words mention an undying light. Duke Paulus of Ursul Age: Died at old age Julianna's and Ignatius's father. He was a controversial figure for being both the regent of Ursul and his relationship with Hyacinth, himself an extremely infamous noble. For reasons unknown he named Julianna his successor instead of his firstborn Ignatius. As per the customs of the ducal family of Ursul, he was a Lumen, and passed over his crystal to Julianna. He was also bisexual or homosexual, considering his relationship with Hyacinth and his fathering children (which could have been a political compromise). These two facts could be why he related more to his daughter (and thus gave his title to her), but this is pure speculation. Duchess Cayleigh of Elath Age: Died at 17 Adair's mother, Fabian's wife and Erwin's second daughter. Since early age her family were victims of repeated assassination attempts, leaving her as the sole survivor of the ducal family of Elath until she died at the young age of 17, after giving birth to Adair. This caused a severe dispute between Fabian and Erwin over who was to blame for her death. Unnamed Duchess of Elath Cayleigh's mother and Erwin's first wife, she died under suspicious circumstances before Cayleigh's marriage. Unnamed Lady of Elath Cayleigh's older sister, she died under suspicious circumstances before Cayleigh's marriage. Duke Nalin of Mead Arisse's first husband and father of Hyacinth, Kevan, Corisande and Charmion. Not much is said about him. Presumably, he married a young Arisse for political reasons and died of natural causes. He was succeded by Hyacinth, and after the latter's death, by Corisande. Duke-Consort Jael of Lillah Arisse's second husband and father of Kiran, Thaddeus and Adele. He was a commoner who married into nobility and soon started abusing his power. He had a long history of violence and was rumored to have assaulted Cayleigh before the latter's marriage and death. He also raped Kevan, his stepson; this was witnessed by his son Thaddeus, who grew up traumatized by the event. After years of marriage, the Duchess of Lillah divorced him. While the public remains unknowing of the reason, it was because of his abuse of Kevan. When this didn't deter him from attempting to approach his stepson, Arisse had him killed and his body abandoned in a forest, making it look like an accident. Ever since Arisse and Kevan remain estranged. It could be theorised that Arisse married him out of love, given his status as a commoner and the controversy this would bring to their union (his eventual criminal history notwithstanding). In hindsight, this can make the situation of the Lillah family all the more tragic. Duke Hyacinth of Mead Age: Died in his late 20's to early 30's Son of Nalin, stepson of Arisse, older half-brother of Kevan, Corisande and Charmion. He was infamous for his exaggerated hedonism, never marrying and eventually going into seclusion, hiring streams of young, attractive servants who he had maimed or killed in "accidents". He was in a relationship with the much-older Paulus, who he swore as his lifelong partner before breaking up their relationship after just a year. He was responsible for the murder of the poisoner's brother from Week 13, presumable one of the unfortunate servants. He was assassinated on Arisse's orders, and the death covered up by her family. Ironically, his death was arranged to look like either an accident or suicide: falling from a high tower window. After his death, his title was inherited by Corisande. Duke Yannik of Sudbury Age: Died in his 60's Lieke's first husband and Gwenelle's father. Lieke married him, who was more than twice her age, then divorced him as soon as she'd borne him an heir in order to be free to marry another. While the nobility considered this act to be shockingly rude, the old Duke apparently had no objection. He died a year before the events of the game and was succeded by Gwenelle. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Marriage Candidates